A typical wrist-worn device requiring the use of a special tool for a particular function is one type of electronic watch. This watch requires the use of a small permanent magnet to set the correct time when the battery is changed. The watch and the magnet are supplied separately, which often results in loss or misplacement of the magnet.
Another model of a similar electronic watch is supplied with a stainless steel band having a closable compartment in the clasp. The magnet for setting the time is loosely stored in this closed compartment when not in use.
In accordance with the illustrated embodiments, the present invention provides a wrist-wearable item having a cavity for engagedly storing a special tool. A first embodiment includes a wrist strap of a selected material. A second embodiment includes a wrist strap having a plurality of regular links and at least one special link. Each special link has a body and a removable portion. The special link body defines a cavity in which the special tool is stored. The removable link portion, to which is attached the special tool, blends with the link body to give the appearance of a regular link when the special tool is fully inserted into the cavity within the special link.
The third embodiment includes a wrist device case with a first case portion that defines a cavity adjacent to a cut-out region. A second case portion fits into the cut-out region of the first case portion and has the special tool attached thereto. When the special tool is fully inserted into the cavity, the second case portion blends with the first case portion to complete the wrist device case and to give a smooth appearance to the general outline of the complete case.
In the second and third embodiments, a spring captured within the cavity biases the tip of the special tool between itself and the interior of the cavity, thus holding the special tool and the removable link or second case portion in position.